Yàowù
}} Yàowù Réncí (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Nuǎn. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ + Imaginative, creative, loyal, organized, thrilling, witty, charming + ] [ = Curious, restless, trusting, melancholic = ] [ - Selfish, arrogant, dishonest, spoiled, manipulative, vengeful, sad - ] Susu combines a strange mix of character traits. On one side she is quite self centered, she knows what she wants and likes and she will do everything to get it. If needed she will lie and manipulate other people without a second thought. Getting on her bad side is certainly not much fun, she is a vengeful person and will remember any wrong doings for a long time. Creative and imaginative, you can also be sure that if she ever wants to make you pay, she will think of some downright evil ways and will patiently organize her revenge. On the other side, Susu is quick to trust people and if you treat her well you can expect her to be incredibly loyal. Just make sure to never betray her trust, else she might never forgive you that transgression. Even though she is difficult to deal with, due to her being a thrilling and witty person, people do still tend to like her. Which resulted in her getting spoiled a lot, which also made her to grow a bit too arrogant. A curious and restless person, she can’t sit bored for too long and will always look for some entertainment. If she can find none, she will use her creativity to make something that will be entertaining. Like experimenting with new poisons and venoms for example. Abilities * Poisonous Sweat: Yàowù can secrete poison from her body. Sometimes it happens without her control. The potency of poison varies. Sometimes it will only make one sick, other times it can kill in minutes. * Poison Cloud: Yàowù can release a cloud of poison. With that ability she has full control of the potency of it. Releasing the cloud however is very exhausting for her. * Venom: Her bite is venomous. The venom is not deadly and will not kill by itself, it will however immobilize, or at the very least make it very hard to control body movements. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Analytical mind - When she actually puts her mind to it, Yàowù is very smart. She is able to dissect and analyze situation and come up with a clear plan. ✔ Charm - Yàowù has a natural charm, she is able to win the hearts of people quite easily. ✔ Quick Perception - Yàowù is very quick when it comes to understanding and grasping things. She might not understand something deeply, but is always able to understand something faster than most of the other people. ✔ Night vision - Can see pretty decently in the dark. �� Power over usage - The more she uses her powers, the more it affects her. So she hast to take frequent breaks from using her abilities. �� Cold - Like a normal snake, Yàowù is a cold blooded creature and is not able to regulate her body temperature all too well. The colder it gets, the more passive she is. �� Water - Serpies do love water, however it has to be warm, else they might drown because their body gets too cold. �� Overheating - Too hot of an environment can also be quite problematic. The hotter it gets the more lively and energetic she becomes. So it might happen that she spends way too much energy when its too hot. �� Endurance and durability - She is absolutely not a fighter and is rather weak physically. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Does like “warm” people ★ Wants to be spoiled ★ Can hide her venom fangs ★ Has a rather long, snake-like tongue ★ Poisonous or venomous? - Both ★ Can you touch or be touched by her? - Yes and no. Yao has learned how to control the strength of her poison. It wont be deadly to a healthy adult person. It might be dangerous for sick people, kids and people weak against poison. She doesn't have full control about when her body releases poison though. Yao generally takes care to wear gloves and not touch people carelessly (or give out antidotes) because she is scared. It was absolutely a no-go when she was younger. Her first love interest died from a kiss. Hence she is more careful now. ★ What about when she is drunk or high? - Produces poison more frequently when really drunk or high. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Atlah